Recently, a wireless USB Modem in the market usually has the following structure.
As shown in FIG. 1, the USB Modem includes a housing 1, a USB connector 2 fixed on the housing 1, and a USB cap 3 fitted on the USB connector 2. The USB connector 2 is used for connecting to a computer, and the USB cap 3 is used for protecting the USB connector 2.
The inventor found that the conventional art has at least the following problems. The conventional art employs a plug-and-pull USB cap to protect a fixed USB connector of a USB Modem. When intending to realize network connections with the wireless USB Modem, the user needs to pull the USB cap from the USB connector. In this case, the USB cap is separated from the housing of the USB Modem, and thus may easily get lost.